Souvenir
by AilieT
Summary: Lors d'une douce soirée qui semblait être enchantée pour certaines personnes, deux individu étaient présents dans un appartement devenu légèrement étroit pour trois être semblable. Couché l'un sur l'autre, ils se racontaient leurs souvenirs des événements passés.


Le soleil se couchait doucement, annonçant à la population de Fiore qu'il laisserait sa place à l'astre lunaire, son ami de toujours qu'il ne rencontrait que dans de rares et courtes entrevues. De douces nuances rouges et orangées virant parfois vers le rose étaient présentes sur le ciel, apportant aux habitants de toutes ces villes majestueuses ou minimes un fabuleux spectacle. C'était comme si ce qui se trouvait au-dessus des têtes des passants situés dans les rues n'était rien qu'une toile et que le monde jouait le rôle du peintre, se munissant de son pinceau pour apporter de la gaieté dans ce papier fade et livide.

Dans ce vaste royaume résidait un ensemble d'habitations toutes aussi originales que simples les une des autres. C'était un lieu où un immense bâtiment trônait au fin fond de cet endroit qui semblait si animé il y avait de cela quelques instants. Une bâtisse qui portait une plaquette de fer rouge où y était gravé deux simple mots et quelques syllabes. Ce duo portait une puissante gloire et loyauté, apportant fierté à tous ceux qui y étaient liés. Cette paire ne représentait rien d'autre que ce nom symbolisant la liberté en elle-même. Il était bien évidemment, Fairy Tail, le nom d'une guilde qui portait tout le respect qu'elle se devait.

Malgré cet adoucissement sonore, un son qui résonnait comme une mélodie au creux des oreilles des habitants de cette ville se distinguait encore ; des éclats comblés au cœur d'un appartement bordant le canal, des rires magnifiques. Ils étaient emplis de bonheur, paraissant enjoué et plein de joie de vivre lorsqu'on les percevait de nos tympans, et c'était le cas.

Ce petit appartement était connu dans cette ville, voir célèbre. La totalité des citoyens savaient parfaitement qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure tout aussi blonde qu'un brin de blé y résidait, et qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de leur guilde. Ils étaient même au courant sur quelque chose qui semblait agacer la mage, mais qui au fond lui faisait certainement plaisir ; les infractions de ses amis dans son logement.

Cela paraissait assez douteux et dangereux à première vue, à la première écoute, cependant ses compagnons n'avaient aucune arrière-pensée malsaine et la foule le savait bien. Ils leur étaient impossibles de faire du mal à leur amie si précieuse, c'était impensable.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ses précieux camarades qui riaient avec elle en ce moment même. Non, c'était quelqu'un qui lui apportait bonheur par un simple sourire, euphorie par un simple rire et plénitude par un simple baiser. Il était bien plus qu'une pierre précieuse pour elle. Il était son tout, et c'était également la même chose pour lui. Il était son soleil, elle était son étoile. Il n'y avait pas l'un sans l'autre. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, ce qui faisait de leur union une image parfaite de l'amitié, mais aussi de l'amour pur. Un amour platonique.

Dans le petit salon de cet appartement résidait ces deux personnes ; ils semblaient rire aux éclats par des paroles qu'ils se soufflaient. La jeune femme, Lucy, était allongée de tout son long sur un canapé au tissu usé, mais qui pourtant était toujours un minimum élégant. Au-dessus d'elle était couché un jeune homme, fort bien battit, qui serrait contre lui la blonde. Sa tête reposait sur les seins de ce qui semblait être sa petite amie, ou plutôt, femme au vu des bagues qui trônaient sur leurs deux annulaires gauches. Cet individu ne pouvait être que Natsu Dragneel, surnommé la Salamandre, étant donné que l'étrange couleur rose cerisier de ses cheveux le définissait bien.

« **Oh, et tu te souvient la glace qu'on avait mangé sur cette plage ?** Demanda la mage devenue soudainement toute excitée, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux noisette

— **Mmmh, nope.** Lui répondit-il du tac au tac, n'ayant aucune once d'hésitation dans sa voix

— **... Ne fait pas comme si tu avais oublié !** S'écria-t-elle, sa colère contrastant subitement avec la joie qui venait tout juste de l'emplir

— **Okay, okay !** Il rit doucement puis la regarda d'un air doux et amoureux, **C'était le premier anniversaire de notre couple, nan ?**

— **Ouais...** » Cette fois-ci, elle devin calme et sereine, une couleur rose bonbon étalée sur l'ensemble de ses joues. Lunatique ? Non, elle paraissait plutôt bizarre aux yeux de la salamandre

Leurs lippes étaient étirées dans un rictus de joie alors qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, leurs pupilles semblant pétiller tel des feux d'artifice lancé lors du nouvel an. Ils rapprochèrent doucement leurs deux visages, puis laissèrent leurs deux croissants de lèvres se rencontrer pour l'énième fois de leur vie, apportant une nouvelle fois à leur amant tout l'amour qu'ils se vouaient.

Une fois qu'ils furent séparé, le rose afficha un sourire étrange et vilain que la blonde avait déjà pu percevoir mainte et mainte fois. Haussant un de ses sourcils, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Ce faciès ne présageait rien de bon, cependant, une fois qu'il l'employait, il ne pouvait le retirer qu'une fois son idée malsaine assouvie et disparue de son esprit. Enfin, par moment, elle arrivait miraculeusement à le distraire par autre chose, mais cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours, loin de là.

« **Moi je me rappelle d'autre chose ~...** » Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et séduisante, sa main se baladant sous le haut rose bonbon de sa compagne

Cependant, Lucy lui attrapa le bras brusquement, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle affichait une moue légèrement colérique. Il était hors de question qu'elle exécute les désirs du mage qui ne semblaient absolument pas pudique. Même si elle s'était doutée qu'il allait certainement faire une chose reliant chaleur et plaisir ensemble, ils l'avaient déjà fait il y a quelque instant. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi ses cheveux étaient humides, étant donné qu'ils venaient de prendre un bain ensemble pour faire partir toute cette sueur qui avait ruisseler le long de leur corps pendant leur ébat. Disons que le jeune homme n'avait pas lâcher l'affaire, même sous l'eau.

« **Hors de question Natsu ! Il y a de cela une vingtaine de minutes, on l'a déjà fait. Cette fois-ci, c'est trop !**

— **Mais, Luce !** Protesta-t-il, essayant de lui faire le coup du regard de merlan frit pour la faire céder

— **Pas de Luce qui tienne !**

— **Pff, tu disais pas ça à notre Lune de Miel...** Murmura-t-il en gonflant ses joues

Il maugréa dans sa barbe imaginaire des mots inaudible, puis enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'opulente poitrine de la jeune femme. Il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de leur enfant pendant une minuscule petite journée et elle refusait de lui faire plaisir. D'un autre côté il la comprenait parfaitement ; s'occuper du petit garçon qui les ressemblait tant était assez compliquer, cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie et d'attention. Il ne faisait que jouer avec lui et lui donner le biberon de temps en temps, et il trouvait déjà cela assez énervant. Il se demandait parfois comment la constellationniste faisait pour gérer tout ce qu'elle avait à faire en plus du petit blond qui représentait leur union.

Lui aussi était fatigué, et cela se voyait au vu des cernes situées sous ses yeux. Lorsque son amante avait été enceinte, elle ne l'avait pas laisser de tout repos. Entre ses sautes d'humeur, ses envies soudaines, ses mots de dos ainsi que ses douleurs, il en avait vu des mures et des pas mures. Et lorsque le bébé état né, cela ne s'était absolument pas calmé. Il se rendait au supermarché régulièrement pour acheter des couches, des tétines, des lingettes ou encore bavoir, tout y était passé. Les rayons enfants étaient devenu son troisième chez-soi si l'on comptait la guilde et l'appartement de la blonde qu'ils partageaient désormais ensemble. Il avait même commencer à faire ami-ami avec l'une des caissières qui travaillait dans le magasin.

Épuisé par le travail fou que ses méninges venaient de faire, il sentit ses paupières se fermer tandis que sa femme s'occupait en caressant sa douce crinière. Il ne sentit pas le sommeil l'envelopper tandis que Morphée l'accueillait à bras ouvert dans le monde des songes. C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que la salamandre s'endormit, se sentant incroyablement serein auprès de sa moitié.

La blonde regarda son amant dormir profondément, son visage devenu calme et reposé. Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer lorsqu'il était endormi ainsi, l'esprit vide et sa respiration étant régulière. Elle aussi était accablée par la fatigue, elle ne pouvait le nier. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir embrasser le front de son âme sœur tendrement, elle se laissa aller, imitant la belle aux bois dormant auprès du rose.


End file.
